


Art: Stucky (Bucky before being the Winter Soldier)

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Drawing, Fanart, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Stucky - Freeform, otp, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95





	Art: Stucky (Bucky before being the Winter Soldier)




End file.
